


put your worries away

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluffy jjp, i love you for someone who makes me write this, many kisses, married jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: jaebum's having a nice saturday morning and suddenly jinyoung's words makes him worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my love @ahgasses !
> 
> first fanfic i've ever written so this is unbetaed version. hit me on kakaotalk! comment below if you want to chat with me hehehe ♡

The birds are chirping, flying away from a branch to another. It's 8 o'clock and the couple are still in their bed except one of them is still in sleep and the other one is reading his psychological book.  
"Good morning", Jinyoung wakes up with groans, tired after having a steamy hot night before.  
"Morning, baby," Jaebum kisses him on his forehead. What a good morning.  
"You're still naked and you already read your stupid physiological book? You better kiss or having quickies with me than reading that book, hyung." Jaebum put his glasses on the table.  
"You sleep soundly, i thought you're tired after what we did last night." He kisses his lover, saying 'I love you' repeatedly like a mantra. They end up having morning quickies like Jinyoung wants it.  
\--  
Their Saturday morning runs smoothly. They showered and having breakfast after that, Jinyoung's on cooking duty today.  
"I feel like a happy husband," Jaebum beams, hugging Jinyoung's waist and kisses his right cheek.  
"I'm already your wife, honey," Jinyoung looks up to Jaebum and crashes their nose together.  
"Are we going to have date tonight? Like your plan?"  
"Yes, i think you must have a break after your awarded promotion last month. You keep coming home late and forgetting me and we ended up having no sex for month and-"  
Jinyoung talks too much and Jaebum has enough of him this morning. He tangles their tongues together. It's definitely a nice Saturday morning.  
\--  
They goes to midnight date. Their midnight date turns out to be eating a late dinner. Jaebum buys some Chinese take-outs and eating it in a park beside their apartement.  
"It's a nice feeling to be with you again after I busied myself with my works." Jinyoung takes the chicken from Jaebum's plate and munching it. Jaebum feels glad because Jinyoung has gotten thinner.  
"Hmm, me too. I feel happy to have dinner with you again after a month having dinner alone in apartement." Jaebum doesn't know if it's a compliment or but he feels sad.  
"I'm sorry, baby, I just-"  
"No, no, it's okay. Shh let's eat." and Jinyoung misses Jaebum's frown behind him.  
\--  
Jaebum becomes quieter after their late dinner. Jinyoung realizes it, but he isn't sure if it's because him or not.  
"Honey," Jinyoung calls from their bedroom door.  
"Hmm?" Jaebum comes out from bathroom, Jinyoung feels disappointed because he couldnt taking a bath together with Jaebum.  
"Don't think about it please, i said i was disappointed but it's totally okay. You're working and it's for both of us. It's okay, Jaebum."  
Jaebum thinks he wants to cry because he keeps thinking about it in shower and Jinyoung just say his worry aloud.  
"I'm afraid Jinyoung. I'm afraid i'll make you sad, i won't be your ideal husband again, i'm afraid Jinyoung."  
"Shh, you're not." Jinyoung kisses him on his nose and smiles.  
Jaebum, on the other hand, thinks that he already gives Jinyoung all the things his husband wants. But he was wrong.  
"Please stop thinking about it and let's take a hot bath together. I need it."  
"But I already took a ba--"  
"Say yes or you wont having me beside you on bed for a week, Mr. Im Jaebum."  
they ends up having a hot bath with Jinyoung plays bubble bath while on Jaebum's lap. Of course, Jaebum's worry all gone and he will have a happy Sunday tomorrow.


End file.
